Hannah Montana-A New Beginning
by Princesslover92
Summary: In this new story Hannah and Michakala have to work together to stop a jealous photo studio manager can do they do it or will there plan fall apart


A New Beginning-A Hannah Montana Fanfiction Story

By Caroline A. Lobo

"Fablous Hannah." said Ella. She was the manager of Sabrina Thompson a snubby popstar that made a lot of money. She was nice but a had very sour personality. "Thank you." said Hannah. "I will let you know how trhe photos turn out." said Ella. "Thank you." said Hannah. She was relief when finally out of the studio take off her wig. The secret Miley Stewart was Hannah Montana was not reveal yet and she plan to keep that way. Little did she know that her secret might be theraten.

A couple of days later a angry Sabrina Thompson storm into Venus records photo studio. "How let Hannah Montana into my photo studio without tell me?! exclaimed Sabrina her brown eyes narrowing on Ella. "I'm sorry...Miss. Thompson but when you said you needed a personal day I wanted to respect that." said Ella. "Plus Miss. Montana did need a photo for her record that match her latest music. "I didn't think you actually follow though with it!" said Sabrina. "This is what happen you take a personal day off." said Sabrina. "Sorry Miss. Thompson will never do that again." said Ella. "You better find a way to solve this." said Sabrina. "But then never it can't be help if I take a personal day." said Sabrina. "Don't worry Ella I will find a way to her back." said Sabrina her eyes gleaming mysteriously.

A few days later MIley got the pics from Venus records. "It here!" screamed Lily. She was running down the beach her long blonde hair was that braided flow in the wind as she ran. She held a gold evenlope in her the air. She gave it to Miley. "Oh, let see!" said Miley. She moved aside to side part of Rico's Surf Shack. Lily slowly pull out the photo cover of the ablum. There was her picture in all it Hannah glory. In the picture she was wearing a white jacket with diamonds on it. Her blonde wig was curly. And on her right wrist was a silver bracelet with a charm that said dream on it. When Miley turn it was engrave with her name on it. The bracelet was very special to Miley. Her Mom had given it to her on the day of first concert. Her signature was cover. "This is so sweet." said Miley. "My fans are going to love it." said Miley. "Totally." said Lily. A few minutes later Miley's cell phone rang. "Hello this is Mil...um I mean Hannah what up?" said Miley. She couldn't believe she almost blew her cover. But thankful Lily was by her side that help make that mistake not as embrassing after all what were best friends for? "Hi Hannah this Michakala." said Michalka "What do you want Michakala?" asked Hannah. Miley hated Michalka because she was always trying to won up her whenever she was Hannah. "I just wanted to warn that Sabrina Thompson after both of our ablum pictures." said Michalka. "She is upset cause both of our pictures made it in." said Michakala. "She is such a spoil little pampered brat!" said Michakala. "Ok, normally I wolld disagree with you but do have a point." said Hannah. Miley then just realize something her silver m charm on her bracelet would show. But just then just as she thinking of idea to solve this trick situation. She a flashback.

It was in the beginning of 6th grade of Seaview Middle School. Jake Ryan was Miley/Hannah ex-boyfriend came to her school to fit in a normal teenage boy instead of actor on the teen hit series Zombie High. When he came here got to a special locker and got to eat breakfast in class which was something most studentsd were never allowed to do. Miley wish that people start treating her special like instead being treated like dirt. How fair was it that he got a he got to keep her old locker while was the bolier room. Or that if she a candy bar the teacher take it away sent her to principal office? MIley was so close to blurrting out the Hannah secret it almost landed her in big trouble. It was then that Miley realize that being bratty was the only for Sabrina and she almost bad for her.

"Hello, Hello?." said Michakala. Hannah are still there?" said Michakala on the other send of the phone linne. "I'm still there." said Hannah. "Wait I though of way to to keep our covers but still teacher a lesson.

A few days later Hannah, Michakala and Jesse and came with her to Venus records. "Hi Sabrina." said Hannah. "This Michalka." said Hannah "Listen I have a deal to make with you." said Hannah. I knmow you want to expose my secret but what if I ask Ella to redo the photos for me and Michakala?" asked Hannah. "Ok, but that works with me." said Sabrian. "I was just jealous because was not just the record cover but was just every song that you written has become a success." said Sabrina. "I haven't got a single song I sung ever release because it wasn't popular." said Sabrina. "Sabrina." said Miley. "Just because you weren't able to get song release doesn't mean your not important." said Hannah. "They might not have uncover your talent yet but they will soon." said Hannah. "You really think so? said Sabrina. "I know so." said Hannah. "Now come let gets some pictures taken." said Hannah. Ella took the pictures and they turn out great. Hannah look so cool in her purple jacket with ripped jeans and short sleeve tank top was tie-dye pink and orange. Michalka look really cool wearing her red and black tie-dye top. Her hair was braid in a single braid. The cd they came out with was awesome! The gratest hit was power of friends. It turn out to a huge success. It just turns out that when you give some a second chance you never believe the amazing possiblities.


End file.
